Returned Memories
by Santinan Black
Summary: Rose was plagued by dreams about distant civilizations and worlds, which couldn't exist. It was because her memory was erased by a man, who was special for her, but what happens if she sees him? M for language and because I'm a little paranoid maybe! ;)


She woke up with the feeling that she falling to a gulf. Again she was plagued by dreams about distant civilizations and worlds, which couldn't exist. It was nothing specific ever, only images, that it came so real her, as she experienced them, as she would be a part of these images. She shook her head to chase away these images and she ran her fingers through her tousled hair. It didn't calm her. She still had a feeling that something isn't all right. Eventually she glanced at alarm, which told her it's only 5 o'clock at morning. She sighed knowing that she doesn't fall asleep and she stepped to the window. She looked on scenery, which was covered by the peculiar light appeared, when the night became the day. In the shadow of the near tree something moved suddenly. When she looked closely, she doesn't see anything. It was like she would see it only in the corner of her eye. "I'm going crazy, "she told herself with a low voice. Suddenly it was there again, and when she looked closely, it was gone. She had enough of this and she decided convinced her brain, that's only a dream, so she stepped out on the garden in her nightdress.

She didn't care about pebbles, that jabbing to her bare feet. She doesn't feel morning coldness, which gives her goose bumps. It looks like she was hypnotized. She arrived to the tree and stopped around meter before it. She observed the tree and she trying convinced herself, that it's only ordinary tree and ordinary shadow of branches, which fall on ground. She couldn't convince herself. And now it has came that something is wrong, even if she couldn't definite what it was exactly. She took a deep breath with a plan she'll going around the tree in order to ascertain that nothing is there. She felt like a stupid hero from some bad horror. The thought did she laughed nervously. She didn't see anything more, than early morning landscape. Suddenly she caught the moving shadow in corner of her eye again. She shivered and the cold fear was settled in her stomach. She didn't know what would be afraid, but she knew that does right be afraid. She turned rapidly and suddenly she saw it. Against the tree was leaning a tall man with broad shoulders. He was dressed in leather jacket and dark trousers. But what caught her attention, what fascinated her and frightened her in a special way were his eyes. The blue and oddly familiar eyes, those were unknown in the same time.

She didn't scream, she knows that she was alone in the whole house and no one would her. It would be pointless to shout.

"W-where did you come from? "stammered finally. Man looking little uncomprehendingly at her. He looked like he didn't know she was talking to him, but then he got it. He raised his eyebrow and he little inclined his head.

"You can see me? "He asked surprised. Rose stares at him in surprise.

"Where did you come from?"She repeated her ask with a strong voice now. The strange smile appeared on the man's face. It was oddly familiar like her eyes to her. But she didn't categorize it anywhere.

"I'm John Smith," he said finally. She looked at him with wide eyes, which were surprised. She had headache suddenly. She fell on her knees with her head in her hands and screamed. All images from her dreams running in her mind, but now he – John Smith – was there. The last thing what she saw in her mind, than she faint, was his face with old eyes and sad smile.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the house. She seemed him lightweight like a child. He put her to a couch and sits on chair, which he pushed near to the couch. He's waiting. John Smith only can wait what's happened now. He wasn't run away. Not before her. Her eyelids shivered and she wriggled on a couch. Smith leaned to her and he delicately removed her hair from face. She was as beautiful as he remembered her, maybe more beautiful even. As if she hadn't aged a day by that time.

She opened her eyes and she saw he leans over her and he has written worry in his face. It was worry about her. She sat up swiftly and she recalled everything. Everything came together. She knew now what those dreams mean. She knew who was John Smith now. And suddenly she felt as the old Rose Tyler, which used to be. Until came Doctor, who take her everything and leave only confused Rose Tyler behind him.

"What the hell you think, you self-important, arrogant idiot?!" she shouted on him suddenly and without thinking she slap in face him. Tears flow from her eyes, she trembling and she didn't know what to do. She kept hand on his face, where is loomed imprint of her palm. He moved his jaw several times; he assured himself that everything working right and everything is in place. He must admit Rose has a better bash than her mother. This though conjures up smile, which was so typical for the Doctor and which was cause the blood in Rose's veins boiling with anger. She groaned, jumped on her feet from the couch, she caught his neck and she tried strangled him. Doctor doesn't expecting this and he fell down from hic chair with Rose on his top. He caught her wrists and holding her, that she can't hurt him or herself. Her clenching around his neck is release suddenly, so she collapsed on him. She lied on his chest with her face beside his head.

"Why?" she whispered only and she start sobbing. The Doctor's arms are wrapped around her and embraced her tightly.

He sat and leaned his back against the couch with Rose in his arms. She didn't sob now, she only sat in silence, holding flaps of his jacket in her hands and she breathing his personal, clear scent.

"Rose," he whispered to her hair and pressed her tighter to him so much that almost was painful for her. She didn't resist. She had feeling that everything is as it should be, finally.

"Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose…," he still repeated her name in whisper and rocked her in his arms. She pulled back, that she could see his face. She placed her finger on his lips and the Doctor became quiet.

"Why did you do it? Why did you erase my memory?" she asked him, what was bothering her since she remembered. He stared into her big green eyes in which question marks. He sighed.

"I wanted to protect you. I wanted you to lead a normal life. I only wanted for you a life without me, without TARDIS, without all of these experiences. I wanted ordinary life for you, Rose," he explained finally.

"You're such an idiot, Doctor!" she scolded him, but corners of her mouth curled upward slightly. "But you mixed up something, dear Doctor, because my memories showed me in my dreams. I'm waking up and didn't know what's happening to me. It was like I hadn't a piece of myself. Do you know what it is?" she asking with a drop of desperation in her voice and she wrapped her hands around his neck. She was looking to his eyes for a long time. "I must move away from city, because people pointing their fingers on me. I was marked as lunatic. Once in a while, when I saw you brought my memories back," she explained him with eyes, which glinting with tears. "With memories you took away my love. Did you know it, Time Lord?" she sobbed and allowed two alone tears run down from her eyes. Man's eyebrows rising up and on his forehead spring up so typical wrinkles for him, that she knew so well. She stroked them with her finger and she smiled.

"Love?" he asked carefully. Rose only nodded with a smile. "Who was it?" he asked with a resignation finally. That was more, than Rose could hang on and she really laughed.

"You are so stupid sometimes, _my_ Doctor," she said honestly.

Doctor smiled and kissed her. It was a gentle touch of lips first, but then it became deeper. He explored her mouth with his tongue and she come towards him. She pulled away suddenly, she leans her forehead against his and she stared to his old, blue eyes.

"I love you, Time Lord."

"I love you too, Rose Tyler. I always protecting you, always I was in love with you and then I erased your memory I took care about you," he confessed eventually. Rose put her hands on his cheeks and she looked in his eyes firmly.

"Never ever leave me, Doctor!"

"I'll be only with you since this time, I promise," he replied honestly and kiss her again.


End file.
